tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Peoples
Peoples refer to persons who form or belong to different ethnic groups which are based on said persons' culture or nationality. There are several distinct peoples, or ethnic groups, in the Land of the Living, not only among humans but also among dwarves and elves as well. Below is a list of known ethnic groups, and it has been divided between the present six Third Age nations where they can be found in. For other intelligent races who populate the world aside from the Big Three listed below, see Races. List of Peoples Second Age Humans Ryuugumi Ryuugumi were people who lived on an island province in Grandbell. They were the forefathers of Cassandrians and Yamatians of the Third Age. Third Age Dwarves Chaos Dwarf :See: Chaos Dwarves Little is known about the dwarven cultures in Yamato apart from one notable exception: the Chaos Dwarves of Kusomachi who worship Mardük and work as allies of the Clergy of Mardük but even then the information on Chaos Dwarves tends to be limited to the clerics of Mardük alone. Chaos Dwarves tend to speak in a low, guttural accent which sounds even harsher than the Remonian dwarven tongue. Common names include the likes of Bauglir etc. Some dwarves have adopted Yamatian and Shang names which is why one can find dwarves calling themselves Ying Zi etc. Drithenspire Dwarf Drithenspire Dwarves differ somewhat from their Aisonian and Libaterran cousins, mainly through their dialect and some cultural differences. They reside in the northern mountains and in the grand dwarven fortress of Drithenspire which is ruled by the dwarven king. Common names include the likes of Aronus Kinlith and Gilgrim Lightsmiter. Glenfiddich Dwarf Glenfiddich Dwarves differ somewhat from their Libaterran and Remonian cousins, mainly through their dialect and some cultural differences. Their language is more refined and regal than their cousins' from other countries as they represent the oldest dwarven culture which has its roots in the Second Age. Common names include the likes of Angus Kilbannock etc. They are led by a king. Libaterran Dwarf Libaterran Dwarves differ somewhat from their Aisonian and Remonian cousins, mainly through their dialect and some cultural differences. Since the Union Workers built the thief city of Hidefall in the once majestic but then ruined dwarven kingdom lands of Ranger's Despair a few centuries after the dawn of the Third Age, many dwarves who couldn't accept the defilement of their lands but understood they could not oppose the Union left the mountains and became wandering mercenaries, merchants and blacksmiths. As a result the dwarves in Libaterra have no organized society and, as far as anyone knows, effective leadership apart from groups consisting of family units where fathers or eldest brothers lead their respective clans. Common names include the likes of Dredge Bloodharvester and Thorn Stronghelm etc. They are led by either family members or other dwarves who have been voted as leaders of their clans. Underfoot :See: Underfoot The Underfoot were a smaller variant of dwarves found exclusively in Libaterra. A peace-loving ethnic group, they stayed out of world politics and lived their lives tending to their crops. It all changed during the Great War when several disasters struck one after the other, eventually causing the genocide of these dwarves in the Faerfolc Rampage and the following Cataclysm. Their towns have since been taken over by their bigger dwarven cousins who have erected memorials to honour the little ones' sacrifice in the war. Common names included the likes of Garrett Shieldshatter etc. Elves Celenian Elf Celenian Elves reside mainly in the Celenian Forest north of Alent in Libaterra, their base being the city of Illunii. Their splendour rivals that of their Aisonian cousins but is even more mysterious thanks to their Faerfolc connections. They are the most isolationist elves who rarely venture out of their forest and who wish to stay out of human politics. Common names for Celenians include the likes of Geras Sylevar and Persephone Barca etc. They are currently ruled by a pair of powerful Faerfolc in the city of Illunii. Desert Elf The Desert Elves live in the Tronin Desert in Southern Libaterra. After they were conquered by the desert-dwelling humans calling themselves the Sarquil, they became the Sarquil's slaves due to being weaker and less ferocious than them. After the Battle of Vanna, the surviving desert elves who weren't killed or enslaved by demons relocated with their Sarquil masters to Alent where they are now living as refugees in the city's slums. Their hair colour ranges from black to blond and they have dark skin tones which range from tanned to bronze and dark brown. They are often clad in servant's robes and rags. Common names include the likes of Andros and Nisiopi etc. Falgorn Elf Falgorn Elves lived on Falgorn Island in Southern Yamato, being worshippers of Hephaestus, sailors, or swords for hire. Most of them experienced genocide and total destruction of their small communities through the actions of Chaos Dwarves and the Clergy of Mardük who invaded their sanctums. Their numbers seem to be limited and, as far as anyone can tell, there doesn't seem to be any fixed forest home in Yamato for elves unlike those in Aison, Libaterra and Remon. Common names include the likes of Schuldich Cedheros and Uminoko Kawamoto etc. Folsworth Elf Folsworth Elves reside in Folsworth Woods, also known as Thylus Kingdom, in Southern Remon. They are a united race of wood elves who all acknowledge the authority of the court in Sanae which is ruled by the elven king. Unlike their Aisonian and Libaterran cousins, the Remonian elves are more pragmatic and down to earth although tradition is still important to them. Their interactions with the Grand Alliance have made them more social than their cousins who live abroad. Common names for Folsworthians include the likes of Nymgrock Sigiln and Rhylian Loras etc. Fraquid :See: Fraquid Also known as snow elves, the Fraquid (singular Fraquid) generally live in the far north in and around the Traquine territories ruled by the Duchies of Gormin, Luma and Medina. They have pale, close to albino skin, white hair and blue, ice-cold eyes, and they tend to dress up in warm clothes due to the harsh winter weathers of the north. Common names include the likes of Canyatir Malufind etc. They are led by the dukes and duchesses of their respective duchies. Hisakata Elf :See: Hisakata Elves' The Hisakata Elves are an elven tribe with demonic traits exclusive to Libaterra although many have relocated to Yamato after the Cataclysm. They have chosen to remain mostly hidden from view, honing their skills inside the clan's village of Kirsa. Once a clan with proud red wings, bright blue eyes, elvish looks and horns, breeding of the Hisakatas with mostly elves has led to the wings and horns receeding, and eye colour becoming more variable. The small, feathery red wings they now have are entirely useless, and the race have retained little of their demonic bloodlust, though during battle they are fierce and terrifying opponents because a trace of it still remains in instinct. It is still a tradition of the tribe to drink the blood of fallen opponents. After the Cataclysm, the majority of the surviving Hisakatas relocated to Yamato. Many of them lost their lives in the clashes between the demon hordes, and it's currently unknown how many, if any, of them are still alive. Common names include the likes of Kin Hisakata etc. They are led by the elders of their clan. Kemite Kemites (singular Kemite) are warriors and clerics living on The Rocks, a territory most Aisonians see as nothing more than a wasteland, in Northeastern Aison. They're a people with dark bronze skin whose eyes tend to be green while their hair tends to be crimson, curiously enough. They're experts on making mummies, preserving corpses for later generations, and they see the sun as the ultimate giver of life. They may resemble but aren't the same ethnicity as the Desert Elves of Libaterra, however. Common names include the likes of Bastet and Bagoas etc. They are led by a Pharaoh. Mori'Taure Elf Mori'Taure Elves live in the woods of Mori'Taure in Central Aison, their base being the city of Tel'Elee. They're quite regal, rivalling their Celenian Forest cousins in Libaterra in splendour even if not in mystique, and are said to be the true inheritors of the bloodline of the old elven nation of Thracia. Since 1017 AE, the majority of the Mori'Taure elves were forced into exile thanks to the Great Purges of the Grey Cult who began burning down the forest. Common names for Mori'Taureans include the likes of Aurelia Naur'Suula and Beruthiel Sindaros etc. They were ruled by a Queen but many of them later relocated to Folsworth Woods to seek shelter from their Remonian cousins. Humans Aisonian Aisonians (singular Aisonian), who are sometimes referred to as the Heartlanders, are the dominant human culture in Aison and have adopted the kingdom's name to refer to themselves. They influence all human-controlled areas in the kingdom, from west to east and north to south. They tend to have pale skin and hair colour which can range from blond to brown to black. Common names include the likes of Byron Kagawest and Marcus Sarillius. They are led by various government officials, whether mayors, governors, nobles or the King or, in current times, the Prophets and the High Prophet. Bharata The Bharatas (singular Bharata) live in Southern Yamato where they have built several magnificent temples over the centuries, particularly in areas near Bilthama. A deeply spiritual and philosophical people who worship animals, especially cows, they are famous for their gurus and monks who preach about what they call Dharma, Karma and the concept of Reincarnation. Unlike Yamatians and Shang, they have darker skin painted with elaborate red symbols, and their most common hair colour is black. Common names include the likes of Rohini Devi etc. Cassandrian The Cassandrians (singular Cassandrian) are people who are the dominant ethnic group in the rebuilt town of Cassandria in Northern Remon although they are found in small numbers in bigger cities as well. They have black hair and sallow skin. Common names include the likes of Miyuki Ofuchi. They are led by a mayor. They are descended from the Ryuugumi people who opted to stay in Remon instead of travelling with the rest of their brethren to Yamato at the beginning of the Third Age. Closely related to Yamatians although somewhat different after a millennium of living in isolation from their cousins far across the sea, their language has a strong Remonian accent and different vocabulary compared to traditional Yamatian. After the Great War, those of them who didn't settle into the rebuilt Cassandria travelled to Yamato to fight against demon oppressors. The remaining Cassandrians' numbers were boosted by freed Yamatian war prisoners who decided to stay in Remon and begin a new life after Yamato was lost to demons, so their bloodline is now a mix of Ryuugumi and Yamatian blood (as well as several other Remonian bloodlines) as intermarriages between different ethnic groups have taken place. Cedricean Living in the city of Port Cedric in Northeastern Maar Sul, the Cedriceans (singular Cedricean) often have brownish hair, white skin and blue eyes and are fierce warriors who can cleave men in half. Common names include the likes of Molly O'Sullivan etc. They are led by a governor. Dunrosian Living in the city of Port Dunross in Eastern Maar Sul, the Dunrosians (singular Dunrosian) often have red hair, white skin and green eyes. They tend to wear kilts, and they like to drink a lot. Common names include the likes of Ronald McDonald etc. They were led by a governor until a brief Proninist coup, but the takeover came to an end after the rise of the True Aurelac who restored the governor to power in 1017 AE after making him swear fealty to the True Aurelac leader Geraden Aurelac, which thus ensured Dunrosians' support in the True Aurelacs' campaign against the Maar Sul Loyalists. Hellespontean Living in the city of Hellespont in Western Maar Sul, the Hellesponteans (singular Hellespontean) generally have dark skin and dark hair. They are natural poets and scholars but aren't afraid to fight if the King commands it. Common names include the likes of Elena Jeremy etc. They are led by a governor. Khitan Based in and around the large encampment Kara Khitai on the autonomous plains area of the Khitan Khanate in Northern Maar Sul, the Khitans (singular Khitan) are horse breeders and fierce warriors who learn to ride before they learn to walk. The people generally have darker, tanned skin and black hair and are clad in furs, leather armor and the like. Common names include the likes of Alghu Khan and Yesugen Khereid etc. They are led by the Khan. Their way of life is somewhat similar to the Mahican in Aison, which makes some scholars suspect that these two ethnic groups may in fact be related. Maar Sulais Based in the kingdom's capital Maar Sul City in the Heartlands, the Maar Sulais (singular Maar Sulais) have adopted the kingdom's name for their dominant culture which is sometimes mistakenly referred to as Maar Sul''ian'' instead of the correct form Maar Sul''ais''. Many of the Maar Sulais, especially the noble houses, can actually trace their lineage back to the Andain lords of the First Age or even to the god Mardük himself. The people have different looks because of their diverse, multicultural background as the bloodlines have mixed over several millennia, but many nobles such as those in the House of Aurelac often have either black or blond hair, white skin and blue eyes. Common names include the likes of Despard Silverbranch and Siobrach Wisteria etc. They are led by several nobles with varying titles, the most influential of whom is the King of Maar Sul who is from the House of Aurelac. Mahican The Mahican (singular Mahican) are horse riders who hunt buffalo and the occasional giant mountain llama while camping close to sources of water in their teepees while living as nomads on the plains on Southeastern Aison. The people are often clad in leather and relatively skimpy clothing to keep them cool during summers but they put on furs during the somewhat colder winters. They have black hair, tanned, almost red skin, and green or blue eyes. Common names include the likes of Black Shawl etc. They are led by chiefs. Their way of life is somewhat similar to the Khitans in Maar Sul, which makes some scholars suspect that these two ethnic groups may in fact be related. Paraisian Paraisians (singular Paraisian) are people who live in the city of Paraiso east of Myridia. They are hard-working but also know when to party or have a siesta because midday can be scorching hot during summer in the warm region they live in. They have tanned skin, dark hair, and a stereotypic Paraisian man often tends to have a bushy moustache while also wearing a sombrero on his head. Common names include the likes of Diego Sanchez and Maria Rojas etc. They are led by a governor. Remoner These people, alternatively referred to as Remoners (singular Remoner) or Remonians (singular Remonian), are the dominant human culture in Remon. They live in the Heartlands located in Central Remon which stretches all the way from Volta in the west to Ravensworth in the east with the capital Remonton in the middle. They, like their northern cousins, often have have brown or blond hair and blue or brown eyes, and answer to the King. Common names include the likes of Len Brennhild and Adram Alek etc. Sarquil :See: Sarquil The Sarquil (singular Sarquil) are desert-dwelling human barbarians who banded together after the Cataclysm and formed the Sultanate of Karaganda in the Tronin Desert in Southern Libaterra. Despite their fierce, battle-loving nature, they also have a very complex culture and deeply respect their ancestors whom they worship. After the Battle of Vanna, those Sarquil who weren't dead or enslaved by the demons fled to Alent where they are now living as refugees in the city's slums. They have almost bronze-like tanned skin and dark or dark-ish hair. Common names include the likes of Adela al-Saif and Miraj al-Zarar. They are led by the Sultan and Sultana as well as the Council of Elders which consists of various Sheikhs and Sheikhas who represent different Sarquil tribes. Scun Scuns (singular Scun) are natives of Scundia. Humans from other kingdoms often want to differentiate themselves from the Scuns whom they see as annoying, crude, racist and stupid people who have little talent for anything. The few intelligent exceptions, who mainly come from the Royal family which includes King Khasra III and Princess Maple Mallorein, hardly seem to count when compared to the facepalm-worthy actions of their Scunnish subjects whose dialect is as crass as the Scuns' behaviour itself is. Scun nomenclature is based on clans so Khasra would come from Clan Mallorein etc. Scunnish names range from the likes of Titaniel Focker to Craig Rimner among others. Scuns also tend to be slightly shorter than the average human but not as short as dwarves...who would be insulted if anyone compared them to Scuns. Shang The Shang (singular Shang) live on the archipelago in Northern Yamato and are expert sailors. They resemble Yamatians in looks as they also have dark hair and similarly shaped eyes, but their skin tone is slightly darker and their culture and language are different although they can communicate in Yamatian or Common if needed. Common names include the likes of Zao Cheng etc. Simoe :See: Simoe The Simoe (singular Simoe) dwell in the Simoe Gorge, near the river lands east of the Tronin Desert in Southern Libaterra. A mystical people who worship water spirits, they are in tune with nature. They tend to have dark or grey-ish hair, dark or purple eyes, and their skin colour can range from light mocha to black. Common names include the likes of Jamila etc. They are led by the Wise Women of their respective clans. Sinlarine :See: Sinlarine The Sinlarine (singular Sinlarine) are a wandering people who most often stop by in Reign which is located east of Trinity Gask. They are known as ghost whisperers because they can communicate with the spirits of the dead and are also in tune with nature and the afterlife through their shamanic beliefs. However, not every Sinlarine follows the Old Ways anymore as more and more of them leave their clans to live as mercenaries. They resemble Yamatians somewhat in that they have sallow skin and dark hair which make them differ from Heartland Libaterrans. Common names include the likes of Deidra Finian and Bram Strahan. They live in clans and are led by the Elders of their respective clans. Victoirean Living in the city of Victoire southwest of Maar Sul City, the Victoireans (singular Victoirean) generally have black, brown or blond hair and white skin and tend to speak in a fancy accent. Common names include the likes of Jeane Ormond etc. They were led by a governor but as of 1016 AE they have been under a Proninist Commissar's rule who usurped power after the Proninists stormed the city. Yamatian The Yamatians (singular Yamatian) are the dominant human culture in Yamato by far, their numbers easily overshadowing the smaller ethnic groups. They are related to the Cassandrians in Remon as they both share their Ryuugumi ancestors' blood. They have sallow skin and dark hair. They were led by the Emperor and then the Shogun but after the demon invasion in the years since the Cataclysm they are currently either serving their demon overlords or waging a guerrilla war through various small factions against the huge demon armies. Common names include the likes of Hiroshi Takamoto and Natsumi Amuro etc. They are led by various heads of clans. See also *Languages *Libaterran Tribes *Races *World Map (Godslayer Era) Category:Content Category:Dwarves Category:Elves Category:First Age Category:Humans Category:Second Age Category:Third Age